The process of developing software often involves integrating third-party software packages. For nearly all types of software, important building blocks have already been developed by others. The use of software libraries and packages developed by third parties can significantly speed software development and may result in fewer errors. In some cases, the packages may be open source and free to use depending on the license and nature of use. Generally, there is a blind trust on what these packages do. However, such packages may suffer from unknown security vulnerabilities and exploits. Without a comprehensive review of every imported package, there is no guarantee that these packages do not contain malicious code (e.g., code that performs data exfiltration). Therefore, the use of such packages may be dangerous from a security standpoint.